Brooklyn Bridge
by Faniicat
Summary: É um fragmento do capítulo 10 de república, Brooklyn Bridge, narrado do ponto de vista do Inuyasha da coisa. Oneshot. Inu&Kag -- é só um side story.


**Brooklyn Bridge**

Por: Faniicat

**Ps. **Esse é um pequeno brinde de natal e ano novo para os leitores que já querem me matar por não cumprir minhas promessas. É uma parte do capítulo dez de república, Brooklyn Bridge, narrado mais detalhadamente e a partir do ponto de vista do nosso idolatrado Inuyasha Taisho. Espero que aproveitem e parem de sonhar em me estripar com uma cimitarra afiada. São quase quatro da manhã e eu to doente, isso foi apenas porque eu realmente estou em dívida com vocês e iria acabar nem escrevendo se fosse deixar para depois. Espero que me perdoem algum dia, sim? Comportem-se, pingüins, beijinhos, Fanii!

-

Nós dois estávamos dentro do taxi e Kagome parecia insatisfeita demais por não saber nosso destino então me ignorava, olhando pela janela. Perguntou-me mais uma vez aonde estávamos e eu respondi que era uma surpresa. Kagome ficou parada, os olhos azuis fixos nos meus, uma pequena ruga se formando entre as duas sobrancelhas finas.

Tenho que admitir que eu estava ansioso. Eu nunca tinha feito nada como aquilo pra ninguém e eu queria, queria de verdade, que ela _adorasse_. Ninguém nunca tinha me feito sentir tão bem como ela faz e eu queria retribuir isso de algum jeito.

Foi então que o táxi parou. Eu estava tão desligado de tudo que não tinha nem percebido que já estávamos na ponte. Paguei o motorista e olhei para Kagome e ela parecia imersa a um transe tão profundo quanto o meu, ou maior. Ajudei-a a saltar do carro e então parei por um segundo para observá-la.

Eu queria rir, fitando-a agora e não conseguindo deixar de notar o quanto ela é linda. O cabelo parcialmente escondido pela parca, alguns fios rebeldes se traçando sobre a pele invernal, as piscinas claras reluzindo como diamantes. Interrompi o momento, declarando a mim mesmo que valeria a pena, cobri os olhos com uma das mãos e com a mão livre a ergui no colo. A ansiedade bateu em meu estômago, fazia certo tempo dês de que eu me senti assim pela ultima vez. Não era muito característica minha me sentir ansioso.

Flexionei um pouco os joelhos e com um único impulso saltei, ganhando altitude suficiente para aterrissar no topo de um dos pilares da ponte. Ajudei Kagome a se equilibrar sobre os próprios pés – um grande feito, considerando o histórico dessa garota. -, então retirei a mão de seus olhos e deixei que ela apreciasse a vista.

Porque era realmente espetacular.

Ouvi o coração dela se acelerar e sua respiração pesar por uma fração de segundo.

" Uau. "

" É lindo, não é? "

Eu estava olhando para o fino contorno do rosto dela quando disse isso, vi-a virar-se, as bochechas avermelhadas – se ela soubesse como fica parecendo uma boneca de porcelana quando cora, e os olhos azuis refletindo as luzes à nossa volta em pontos febris, antes de abrir um sorriso mais largo e esparramado que o de costume, formando uma pequena cova na bochecha direita que só aparece às vezes.

" Bom, não é como nos filmes que o cara diria 'eu sempre venho aqui quando preciso pensar mas queria dividir isso com você', na verdade eu vim aqui de tarde pra ver se tinha como trazer você aqui agora à noite. " Eu sorri em retribuição e curiosidade quando um lampejo de compreensão atravessou os olhos dela.

Kagome tirou o capuz e eu me perdi por um momento olhando os fios negros flutuarem ao sabor do vento e se misturarem com a negritude do céu fumarento acima de nós. Ela mexeu na blusa, parecendo desconcertada e finalmente olhou para baixo.

Eu estava esperando por essa parte.

O cheiro sutil de medo se espalhou no ar misturado com o cheiro dela. Era bem verdade que o East River estava a uns bons metros abaixo de nós, mas duvidava que ela pudesse estar achando que íamos cair.

" Está com medo do que? "

" É meio ridículo, mas é que se a gente cair daqui... Tsc tsc tsc. " Eu acompanhei seu olhar para o rio e ri. Então, talvez para provar que ela não iria cair, eu passei as mãos por suas costas estreitas e a puxei para mim, envolvendo-a por completo dentro de um abraço de urso.

Seu cheiro me atingiu com mais intensidade e eu me deixei levar, baixando o rosto até que meu nariz estivesse encaixado na curvatura de seu pescoço.

" Eu não vou deixar você cair, prometo. " Ouvi seu riso baixinho e seus braços enlaçaram minha cintura também, eu fui completamente envolvido pela mistura de sons, o ritmo de sua respiração e de seu coração agitado, de cheiros, o cheiro da cidade em minúscula intensidade se comparado com o cheiro da pele dela logo abaixo do meu nariz, e de gostos, de certa forma.

Então, em um rompante, eu a soltei. Kagome desvencilhou os braços da minha cintura na mesma hora, em um movimento apreensivo, como sempre faz quando acontece alguma coisa que ela não esperava, e tirou uma mecha do cabelo de perto dos olhos. Fiquei observando, decorando cada detalhe do rosto de Kagome por um segundo, então tirei um chumaço de cabelo de sua bochecha e rearrumei atrás da orelha. A pele pálida dela estava quente e tentadora e eu não consegui me afastar de seu toque, sem que eu sequer percebesse minha mão já tinha se movido sozinha até a base de seu pescoço. Sob meus dedos percebi que seus pelos estavam arrepiados e suas bochechas se tornaram escarlate.

Posicionei minhas mãos sobre seu quadril e a puxei o mais para perto de mim o quanto era possível, e colei meus lábios em sua testa devagar, aproveitando quando seus ombros se enrijeceram e seu coração tornou a alterar a freqüência. Comecei a lentamente mover meus dedos por cima da roupa e desci o rosto para alcançar sua bochecha; o calor sob meus lábios era incrivelmente agradável. Kagome moveu os braços e me abraçou pelo pescoço, arranhando sem força a extensão da minha nuca. Era de dar arrepios.

Eu não consegui mais manter o autocontrole e matei a pequena distância que me separava daqueles lábios avermelhados. Houve um estalo em minha mente quando eu finalmente tomei sua boca, nossos lábios se movendo em movimentos quase imperceptíveis, mas sincronizados, então percorri-os com a língua antes de invadir por completo sua boca.

E, para minha surpresa, quando Kagome começou a corresponder, timidamente, era algo completamente novo para mim também. Eu podia não ter percebido, mas os meus batimentos cardíacos não estavam regulares, o gosto da boca dela era indescritível, não era como nada – nem ninguém – que eu pudesse ter experimentado antes.

Suas unhas se cravaram com mais intensidade no meu pescoço e minhas mãos de repente pareciam não estar satisfeitas de tocá-la por cima da barreira da roupa, abri uma fenda entre a blusa e a calça jeans e deslizei meus dedos com suavidade, sem querer assustá-la.

Reparei quando Kagome estremeceu, se tornando mais amolecida em meus braços, mas sua pele se arrepiou e esfriou rápido o suficiente para me lembrar que estava frio. Cobri sua pele com a blusa suspirando, sem nunca afastar-me dela.

Deixei minhas mãos descerem até adentrarem nos bolsos traseiros da calça jeans morna e sorri internamente quando ela não recuou. Não demorou para que Kagome estivesse verdadeiramente _entregue_ naquele beijo e, como vim a me surpreender, eu também. Eu estava perdido, envolvido, engolido pela garotinha que mal tinha noção de seus efeitos sobre mim.

Mordi a boca dela em retaliação a meus pensamentos, mas sempre com cuidado para não machucá-la, e investi com mais intensidade contra a boca macia. Ela me recebia com carinho e calor. Porém alguma hora eu teria que me afastar.

Descolei os lábios dos dela insatisfeito, não me mexi nem um milímetro mais para longe, nossas respirações estavam arfantes e eu pude observar cada detalhe de sua reação. Sua face corada, as pestanas se abrindo para revelar a intensidade esmagadora daqueles olhos celestes, sua boca mais avermelhada que de costume e levemente mais volumosa pelo inchaço do beijo. Aproveitei cada segundo.

E então ela descansou sua cabeça em meu ombro e eu fiz o mesmo, sentindo-a inalar meu cheiro ao mesmo tempo em que eu aspirava o perfume dela. Não resisti à meus instintos e finquei meus caninos na carne tenra e ouvi seu suspiro bater em minha pele hiper-sensível.

E eu ri.

" Kagome Higurashi rendida aos meus encantos, quem diria. "

" Cale a boca e não estrague o momento. " Ela disse em meio a risadas e eu não ousei desobedecer.

" Você é quem manda. "

Sorri para ela e tomei sua boca mais uma vez, caçando sua língua com a avidez de um predador faminto. Trouxe minhas mãos de volta à sua cintura e a apertei contra mim tanto quanto pude, encaixando uma de minhas pernas entre as dela para dar sustentação.

Sua forma de corresponder ao beijo se tornou menos tímida e mais espontânea, mais envolvente, e eu que não acreditava que pudesse melhorar. Uma de minhas mãos buscou a dela, trançando nossos dedos, colocando-a na minha própria cintura antes de soltá-la e mergulhar em seus cabelos, trançando meus dedos entre os fios e pressionando sua nuca.

Eu me sentia agitado, descontrolado de um jeito que eu não conseguia entender, mas era bom. Me afastei por um segundo e mordi seu lábio superior, primeiramente só com os meus próprios lábios e depois com os dentes.

Kagome pressionou minha cintura e deslizou a mão que ainda estava em meu pescoço para o meu rosto, sua pele contra minha me dava sensações que eu não compreendia.

Eu não me compreendia no todo.

De todas as formas possíveis, Kagome Higurashi me enlouquece.


End file.
